Cannelle honnie
by Thecrasy
Summary: - Bah tu fais quoi ? - Je mange de la cannelle pour te convaincre d'avaler.  Fic cadeau pour Lessa-Chan et Tatsu-Chan.
**Bonjour à tous, et bon dimanche à vous ! Aujourd'hui, on ne se retrouve pas avec SWTS, mais avec un petit Stand-alone, ça faisait longtemps ! C'est donc la fic que Lessa-chan et Tatsu-chan ont gagnée en remportant le concours sur ma page Facebook !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous, et j'espère que vous allez aimer ! On se retrouve en bas pour le petit mot de la fin.**

OoOo

Derek claqua la porte derrière lui et sourit. Cela sentait délicieusement bon dans l'appartement, et il se dirigea vers la cuisine, attiré par le fumet délicat du travail de Stiles. Il savait qu'épouser un pâtissier, c'était un bon plan.

Il s'approcha de son humain pour l'enlacer par-derrière mais retint une grimace en le voyant sortir ce sachet maudit de poudre brune. L'odeur envahit la pièce et il soupira. Depuis quelques semaines, c'était pareil, et il en avait marre, plus que marre. Stiles mettait de la cannelle dans tous les plats possibles et imaginables. Derek n'en pouvait plus, il ne supportait même plus le mot.

Cannelle, cannelle, cannelle.

Il en rêvait même la nuit. Il en cauchemardait, même. C'en était à un point où il redoutait de voir Stiles préparer sa fameuse tarte aux pommes, tellement il avait peur de voir son mari sortir cette épice qu'il commençait à maudire.

Et il hurla intérieurement en voyant justement Stiles sortir sa magnifique tarte aux pommes du four, et s'approcher avec son sachet.

« Mais tu fais quoi !? » demanda-t-il impérieusement, faisant sursauter Stiles qui, plongé dans son ouvrage, ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Hey, salut Wolfy ! » pépia Stiles en se penchant en arrière pour embrasser Derek, la main toujours dans le sachet.

Derek en profita pour le lui arracher des mains et le vider dans la poubelle. Stiles ricana. « Tu sais qu'il me suffit d'en reprendre à la boulangerie, hein ? »

Derek grogna en montrant les crocs, ce qui ne servit qu'à faire sourire Stiles un peu plus. « M'en fiche. C'est le principe qui compte. »

Stiles se frotta les mains au-dessus de la tarte, faisant tomber quelques grains de cannelle fraîchement moulue.

Derek gémit. « Mais pourquoi tu tiens tellement à mettre de la cannelle partout depuis quelques semaines ? J'en peux plus, franchement ! »

« C'est pour te convaincre d'avaler », répondit nonchalamment Stiles.

« Me convaincre de... Nan mais c'est pas vrai, dis-moi que tu plaisantes, Stiles ? » se lamenta le loup.

Il n'aimait pas avaler, il n'aimait pas, point. Il avait essayé pour faire plaisir à son amant, et il n'avait pas aimé du tout le goût. Avec ses papilles lycanthropes, ça lui était en plus resté en bouche un sacré moment et il avait eu beau se laver les dents et faire des bains de bouche, manger d'autres choses après, rien n'y avait fait. Il s'était juré de ne plus recommencer.

« Nan mais j'ai lu des études pour améliorer le goût », argumenta Stiles. « Je sais que c'est de base un peu salé et du coup j'ai déjà arrêté de fumer pour essayer d'adoucir ça. La cannelle, ça donne un encore meilleur goût. »

« Non, c'est non, Stiles. »

« Tu ne peux pas me dire non après tous les efforts que j'ai faits ! » s'insurgea le plus jeune. « En plus, ce serait tout bénef' pour toi. Tu le savais, toi, que ça améliore la qualité du sommeil ? Tu dors mal en ce moment, ça t'aiderait vachement, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je dors mal parce que j'ai cette foutue odeur de cannelle qui a imprégné tout l'appartement et que ça devient tellement fort que ça m'empêche de dormir », contra Derek. « Donc c'est de ta faute. Je ne vais pas avaler, ce qui te ferait trop plaisir, alors que c'est de ta faute au premier abord ! »

La lèvre de Stiles se mit à trembler. Ses yeux se mirent à briller. Derek se mit à soupirer. Eh merde. Il ne résistait pas aux yeux de chien battu de Stiles. Jamais. C'était son arme ultime. Celle qu'il sortait à tous les coups et contre laquelle Derek n'avait pas encore réussi à se prémunir.

« Je... Bon, d'accord. Tant pis. J'avais fait tout ça pour toi, moi. », dit Stiles d'une voix tremblotante. « Mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprends. Après tout, ce n'est que mon fantasme numéro un. J'ai réalisé le tien et j'ai mis le plug toute la journée au boulot, mais je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas réciproquer. C'est vrai, rien ne t'y oblige. Je serai encore parfaitement heureux avec toi, notre couple est bien plus fort que ça. Ça restera juste toujours dans un coin de ma tête, à me titiller et me travailler, et je continuerai tout ma vie à me dire _Et si._.. Mais bon, d'accord, tu ne veux pas, et j'accepte totalement ton refus. » Il finit ses paroles en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure et Derek soupira audiblement.

« Tu m'énerves, Stiles, vraiment. »

Celui-ci releva la tête, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Il connaissait son homme, il savait ce que ça voulait dire. « Tu veux bien, c'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ? »

« Oui. Tu sais bien que oui », répondit Derek. « Mais à une condition. »

Stiles lui fit un sourire éclatant et lui sauta dans les bras pour l'embrasser longuement. « Tout ce que tu voudras ! »

« Plus jamais de cannelle. Plus jamais ! »

OoOo

Derek respirait. Enfin. Enfin, il pouvait. Il avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de cette foutue odeur. Il savait que Stiles continuait à manger de la cannelle régulièrement, il pouvait le sentir sur lui quand il rentrait du travail, mais l'humain avait respecté sa part du marché et n'en avait plus rapporté à la maison depuis leur marché. Stiles avait honoré sa part, Derek allait honorer la sienne. Dès que Stiles rentrerait. Ce qui était...

La porte s'ouvrit.

Maintenant.

Comme le prédateur qu'il était, il se déplaça en silence jusqu'à la cuisine où Stiles posait sur la table les invendus de la journée. Toujours sans un bruit, il s'approcha dans son dos et l'enlaça fortement, faisant sursauter son mari. Il ricana, il adorait provoquer cette réaction chez Stiles. Il le retourna pour pouvoir l'embrasser, et ne perdit pas de temps à plonger sa langue dans la bouche de Stiles à la recherche de sa jumelle. Il ronronna dans la bouche de Stiles quand il le goûta. Contrairement à ce que Stiles pouvait penser, Derek adorait le déguster. Il adorait dévorer sa bouche, suçoter sa peau, mordiller, lécher, sucer. Il adorait la texture de sa peau et le son de ses gémissements, son odeur et la saveur légèrement salée de son corps.

C'était juste le goût de sa semence qu'il n'aimait pas. Il avait toujours eu des réticences à avaler, et sa première fois avait été avec Stiles. Avec les conséquences que ça avait impliqué. Le goût l'avait hanté pendant longtemps. Mais il avait promis à Stiles. Et lui faire plaisir était en soi un plaisir aussi pour Derek. C'est ce qu'il se disait. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être que la cannelle avait vraiment des vertus miraculeuses à ce niveau-là.

Une fois qu'il se fut repu des lèvres de Stiles, il descendit mordiller la mâchoire. Il remonta doucement jusqu'à l'oreille dont il aspira le lobe, jouant avec entre ses dents. Le gémissement de Stiles retentit fortement dans la cuisine et Derek frissonna. Il adorait tellement les sons que pouvait produire Stiles. Le jeune homme était une pile électrique qu'il était impossible de faire taire mais, pendant l'amour, il ne parlait pas, au contraire. C'était comme si Derek lui volait son souffle et il ne faisait que gémir légèrement, haleter, soupirer. Derek se faisait une mission de lui soutirer le plus de sons possible. C'était une victoire pour lui à chaque fois qu'il réussissait.

Galvanisé, Derek redescendit le long de la nuque de Stiles pour aller passer un long moment dans le creux de sa gorge, jouant de ses dents, ses lèvres, sa langue pour torturer délicieusement cette peau qui se présentait devant lui. Il sourit quand il entendit la respiration laborieuse de son mari.

Souriant toujours, il s'écarta légèrement le temps de retirer le T-shirt à motif de Stiles, révélant le torse finement musclé qui se cachait en dessous. Stiles n'était pas comme les autres membres de la meute, il n'avait pas de muscles imposants ni une carrure de bodybuildeur, mais il n'était pas un gringalet pour autant. Là où les loups-garous avaient la force brute, Stiles avait la finesse, la délicatesse, et son corps traduisait cette différence. Il avait les muscles fins et déliés et Derek se faisait toujours un plaisir d'en tracer le contour. De ses doigts, ce soir, pendant que ses dents allaient agacer un téton.

Les mains de Stiles s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux et tirèrent. Pas assez fort pour lui faire mal, mais assez pour lui demander de remonter embrasser son amant. Derek résista une seconde, le temps de sentir la traction sur ses cheveux avant de se contraindre aux ordres de son mari.

Pour quelques secondes, tout du moins.

Il tomba ensuite sur ses genoux, déboutonna le pantalon de Stiles et le baissa sur ses chevilles. Stiles leva les jambes pour l'enlever complètement et manqua tomber à cause de ses chaussures qu'il n'avait pas encore enlevées, ne devant de rester debout qu'aux mains de Derek sur ses hanches.

Quand Stiles fut enfin nu, Derek se rapprocha de lui, colla son nez contre le pli de son aine et inspira. Il adorait vraiment son odeur. Puis il releva les yeux et sourit, et il entendit Stiles gémir de frustration. Il ne put empêcher un petit ricanement. Stiles avait reconnu son expression, celle qui lui disait qu'il allait prendre tout son temps pour l'emmener au bord du gouffre, encore et encore. Et il avait raison.

Derek prit tout le temps qu'il put pour taquiner son amant, usant de ses mains et ses doigts pour taquiner son intimité et de ses lèvres, sa bouche, et même sa gorge sur son membre érigé. Trois fois, Stiles le prévint. Il était sur le point de jouir. Mais trois fois, Derek ralentit pour laisser au plus jeune le temps de se calmer.

Quand, enfin, Stiles approcha pour la quatrième fois, il était prêt à exploser. Il geignait de manière continue, réduit à une boule de nerfs mise à vif. Et pourtant, Derek s'écarta. Il se releva, embrassa à pleine bouche son mari. Celui-ci avait l'air à peine cohérent, mais il rendit le baiser du mieux qu'il put. Puis, sans savoir comment, il se retrouva dos au frigo, les jambes sur les épaules de Derek, soulevé du sol. Derek le maintint avec ses mains sur ses hanches et continua son travail sur le membre turgide de Stiles. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'arrêta pas et Stiles vint dans la bouche de Derek, qui avala tout ce que le plus jeune avait à lui donner.

Quand Stiles reprit ses esprits, il était assis sur le sol, appuyé au torse de Derek qui était lui-même appuyé au frigo. Derek s'était attaché comme une lamproie à sa gorge qu'il s'amusait à parsemer de marques de dents et de suçons.

D'un mouvement de main, Stiles le chassa et se leva. Puis, les jambes légèrement flageolantes, il alla appuyer ses deux coudes contre le plan de travail et creusa son dos, ce qui fit ressortir son fessier. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et dit « Tu viens ? »

Derek n'avait jamais bougé aussi vite. C'était fou qu'après autant de temps ensemble, presque onze ans, son mari arrivait encore à exciter toutes ses hormones avec juste quelques mots. Il alla se coller derrière lui, son érection se glissant entre les fesses de Stiles. Il tendit la main et prit le tube de lubrifiant qu'il avait mis ici en prévision de ce moment. Stiles se retourna, se frottant contre lui au passage et le lui prit des mains. Après avoir fait chauffer le lubrifiant entre ses paumes, il vint prendre l'érection de son mari. Ses mouvements étaient lents, doux, à l'opposé de ce que Derek avait fait subir à Stiles. Ce contraste était presque trop intense et finalement, Derek le repoussa légèrement. Il voulait jouir à l'intérieur de Stiles et, si celui-ci continuait ses attentions, il n'y arriverait pas.

Stiles le comprit et, après avoir rapidement embrassé Derek, reprit sa position initiale, les coudes sur le comptoir. Derek posa une main sur les hanches de Stiles pour l'immobiliser et, de l'autre, s'aligna au bord de l'intimité de son mari. Il avança ses hanches doucement jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il le pénètre. Stiles émit une sorte de petit gémissement étouffé et Derek sourit, content de sa victoire.

Il s'enfonça lentement, jusqu'à ce que finalement ses bourses soient appuyées contre les fesses de Stiles. Ce dernier s'arrêta de respirer et Derek s'immobilisa pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Quand, après un instant, Stiles remua légèrement ses hanches, Derek commença un mouvement de va-et-vient doux et régulier.

C'était comme rentrer à la maison. Il sentait les chairs chaudes de Stiles l'enserrer, comme une étreinte des plus intimes. Il avait toujours adoré cette communion de leurs deux corps. Quand il entendit Stiles haleter, il augmenta sa cadence jusqu'à trouver un rythme punitif, presque brutal. Ses deux mains enserraient les hanches de Stiles et il savait que le plus jeune aurait des marques le lendemain. Il savait que Stiles s'amuserait à les toucher et à appuyer dessus, revivant ce moment en même temps qu'il ressentirait la légère douleur qu'on a quand on appuie sur un bleu et il gémit à l'image de Stiles se touchant lui-même en revivant cette scène.

Sa respiration se hacha et son rythme s'altéra, les sensations commençaient à devenir trop.

Il ressortit du corps de Stiles, ses hanches continuant leur mouvement pendant une ou deux secondes et il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, grimaçant légèrement sous la fraîcheur du meuble.

« Viens me chevaucher », dit Derek et Stiles ne se fit pas prier. Il prit appui sur les épaules de Derek et, collant leurs deux bouches ensemble, se laissa tomber sur son membre avant de tout de suite commencer à remonter et redescendre, se besognant efficacement lui-même. Derek gémit dans le baiser et passa ses mains dans le dos de Stiles, caressant et faisant frémir la peau sur son passage.

Il redescendit ses mains et les posa sur les fesses de Stiles, serrant la chair entre ses mains. Ses doigts se posèrent à l'endroit où il rentrait à l'intérieur de Stiles et il gémit encore en sentant son érection coulisser à l'intérieur de son mari. C'était une sensation dont il ne se lassait jamais.

Puis la main de Stiles descendit et vint pincer un téton. L'afflux de sensation fut suffisant, Derek jouit à l'intérieur de son mari. Celui-ci continua à bouger tout le long de son orgasme, le prolongeant, avant de s'immobiliser et de laisser retomber sa tête contre la nuque de Derek.

Ils restèrent sans bouger quelques minutes le temps de reprendre leur souffle puis Stiles se releva, délogeant Derek de l'intérieur de lui. Il grimaça quand la semence de Derek commença à ressortir de lui.

« Eurk. Autant j'adore l'amour avec toi, autant cette sensation, je m'y ferai jamais », dit Stiles, tirant un rire à Derek. « Toi ça va, t'as pas ce problème. T'as avalé tout ce qui aurait pu te tacher. D'ailleurs, ça y est, t'as avalé ! Je suis super content, tu sais. Si tu ne m'avais pas épuisé, je serais en train de te rabattre les oreilles sur à quel point je trouve ça trop cool de ta part et de combien je t'aime encore plus pour ça, sortir comme ça de ta zone de confort pour me faire plaisir, c'est vraiment trop génial. Merci, merci. Et du coup, t'as aimé ? »

Derek sourit, les yeux fermés, relâché dans la chaise. « D'un point de vue scientifique, le goût était légèrement différent. En mieux, oui. Je n'ai pas cette envie horrible de manger tout ce qui me tombe sous la main pour tenter de me débarrasser du goût. Mais... Je suis désolé, ce n'est vraiment pas pour ton sperme que je t'aime. C'est pas encore ça du tout pour moi. »

Stiles ricana. « Je n'ai pas encore épuisé toutes mes cartouches, tu sais. Il me reste encore pleeeeeein de solutions, mais tu vas aimer un jour, je te le promets. Même si je dois travailler toute ma vie pour ça ! »

Derek grogna en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Du coup... T'as quelque chose contre le citron ? »

 **FIN**

 **Alors le prompt, du coup, c'était...** _ **«**_ _— Bah tu fais quoi ? — Je mange de la cannelle pour te convaincre d'avaler._ _ **» Avec Lemon, contre le frigo puis sur le plan de travail !**_ **Je dois avouer que je me suis bien amusée pour écrire ce petit truc ^^ Quand j'arriverai aux 100 likes sur ma page « Thecrasy Fanfictions » sur facebook, je referai sûrement un concours, avec éventuellement une fic à gagner. Si vous êtes intéressés, hésitez pas à vous manifester !**


End file.
